Drassen
} | imagewidth = 250 | caption = Caption | location = Northeast Arulco | type = Town | sector = B13, C13, D13 | size = 3 | facilities = Airport, Mine, Small Sleazy Bar(1.13), Combat Support Hospital(1.13) | mine = D13 | militia = Yes | inhabitants = Civilians }} Drassen is a town located in northeastern Arulco in Jagged Alliance 2. It is the first town the rebels in Omerta direct the players towards, and often the first town encountered and conquered by players. Characteristics A battered city in dire need of maintenence, Drassen is a city that teeters on the edge of destitution due to the oppressive nature of Deidranna's rule. Drassen's main features are its airport and its mine, both of which make it a very important town, despite its poor condition. It is one of two cities in Arulco to possess an airport (the other is located in Meduna), and the Drassen airport is also home to a a helicopter. Conquering Drassen Sector B13, Drassen Airport The most important part of town. The airport allows you to ship in goods and equipment from Bobby Ray's and acts as a home base for your helicopter. This fact is not lost on the enemy, so expect a large number of enemies here, though they are mostly yellow-shirted administrators and police. Entering the sector from the north can be very effective, as it puts you directly behind the majority of the opposition. This can take time however, as you'll need to traverse through two sectors of forest to get in position to do so. The offices on the west side offer cover and windows to fire through if you enter the sector through that side, though you will need to Wire Cutters to get through the chainlink fence surrounding the airport. The only opening in the fence is in the south, where any attackers will have little cover, so naturally the majority of the guards will be positioned there. A few enemies usually wait around the aircraft in the northeast, as well. Be sure to check the lockers in the ACA building in the southeast for some spare equipment. v1.13 only Mercs can be assigned to work at the Airport to increase their strength Sector C13, Residential The central part of the city. The enemies here are typically poorly trained and poorly armed, but there is a lot of space with little cover. Attack from the west or south if you can, where there are buildings and rooftops to use to your advantage - else approach from near the old airfield, where the trees offer some refuge. A sweatshop can be found here that employs children, run by Doreen Harrows. The door to the storeroom in the back is securely locked, with Doreen in possession of the key, though occasionally a key will appear in one of the other buildings in the sector. Killing her is one way to get it off of her, but talking friendly to her with a merc that has high leader skill also works and yields town loyalty. Father Walker can occasionally be found in the bar here if he is not in his church. Sector D13, Drassen Mine Another important part of the town, this will likely be the first mine you encounter. Most of the population of Drassen is gathered here, and there are numerous buildings with flat rooftops and junkpiles you can use for cover. Enemy resistance should be similar to the previous sectors, though if you are playng 1.13, be especially wary of reinforcements from nearby patrols, which often sends better armed red and black shirts to fight you. Once you free the sector of enemies, you can talk to the head miner in the southwest. Father Walker usually can be found in the church in the center of the town, in this sector. There is also a small bar in the northeast, where Micky O'Brien, Carmen Dancio and Devin Connell can sometimes be found. Quests * Rebels need food * Doreen is cruel to kids * Find the helicopter pilot Notable characters B13: Drassen Airport * Pablo Greco * Salvatore Luppus * Waldo Zimmer, helicopter repairman C13: Drassen * Father Walker, a drunkard priest. Note: He may also appear in sector D13. *'Herve De Santos', a bartender. * Doreen Harrows, a cruel sweatshop owner * Carmen Dancio, a head-hunter. Appears randomly. D13: Drassen Mine * Drassen headminer * Father Walker * Devin Connell, explosives trader. Appears randomly. * Peter De Santos, a bartender * Micky O'Brien, animal furs trader. May appear here. * Carmen Dancio, a head-hunter. Appears randomly. Notable items *''Doreen's Key'' - this key allows you to easily access the back room of the sweatshop. It can be obtained by picking it off of Doreen Harrows ' corpse or by finding a copy in her house. de:Drassen Category:Drassen Category:Towns Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Towns